Saving Him
by BookWorm22202
Summary: SEQUAL TO A FRUBA TALE Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hana, and Arisa all go on a vacation together and they meet an important new character! KyoxTohru and Yukix?. Please, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: THIS IS A SEQUAL! If you have not read A Fruba Tale then STOP! You will not understand unless you read that first. If you have read A Fruba Tale, then continue. I realize that I don't name my chapters, but what's in a name? A rose by any other name will smell as sweet. I was sort of debating on what should happen next. You are in for a nice surprise. I know the information in my story might not be correct and it might not make sense and they might have a lot of breaks from school, but does it really matter if the story is good? And I do realize that time is a little warped but I wanted it to be May and I didn't want a big gap of time to go by. It doesn't really matter that much unless you care. Well, I hope you like my choice and my warped sense of time…

Ch. 9

Tohru came downstairs to see Shigure drinking his coffee and reading the paper at the table. "Good morning, Shigure." She said with a smile.

"Good morning, Tohru." He said without looking up. "How are you?"

"Fine. I think I have accepted your decision. I just need a little time to get over it. What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about onigiri and leeks?"

"Sure, but I will make something special for Kyo." She started to get the pans out to cook. "Where are they, by the way?"

"Kyo is still sleeping, the lazy bum, and Yuki is out in the yard."

Just then, as if on queue, Yuki walked in. "Good morning, Tohru. I have some fresh leeks and strawberries." He said with his princely smile.

"Great, I was just going to make some. Fresh leeks taste so much better!" she said as she picked up the plant.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Great."

Kyo walked in and over to the fridge where he took a gulp from the milk carton.

"Good morning, Kyo." Shigure said. Tohru and Yuki remained quiet.

"What are you looking at you damn rat!" Kyo snapped when he noticed that Yuki was staring at him.

Yuki walked up to him and glared at him. "Take good care of her." he whispered so that only he could hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I think you know."

"I am going to call Arisa and Hana-chan! We are planning a great vacation for next week, if you don't mind. We were planning on going away or something." Tohru said as she grabbed the phone and dialed her friends.

"We're already on our way!" Uo said when she picked up her cell phone. "We are walking in the front door right now!"

"Uo-chan! Hanajima!" Tohru yelled as she hung up the phone and ran up to hugged her friends. "What a nice surprise!"

"Great!" Kyo said.

"Are you making fun of us, Kyo. I sense some negative waves coming from you!" Hana said.

"NO! Not at all. Stay away!"

"How are you Shigure?" Arisa asked.

"I'm fine. By the way, do you two both remember what occurs next week?"

"The beginning of May?" Kyo asked.

"The beginning of May of your eighteenth year."

"So…" they said.

"So, it is tradition in the Sohma family for all teens in the May of their eighteenth year to stay for a week at the other Sohma house. You should be leave by the end of next week."

"We have to stay in the same house as each other for a week?!" Kyo and Yuki shouted in unison.

"Yes."

"We _have _to?"

"Yea!" he said excitedly as he ran over to Tohru. "That means, you and I get to spend that week together, all alone in the house. Aren't you excited?! Think of all the fun things we can do."

"Get away from her!" Uo screamed.

"She is coming with us!" Kyo and Yuki said as they grabbed her by her arms and pulled her away from Shigure.

"I am?!" she asked as she was dragged in the opposite direction.

"Yea, why not?" Kyo asked.

"Um…well…don't you remember? I was planning on going with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. That's why they are here."

"Oh, it's okay! We will just go with you!" Arisa said.

"What?!" Kyo shouted.

"Great! Well is that okay?" Tohru asked.

"Well, it's never been done before but we don't have to check with-" he was interrupted when Yuki hit him on the back of the head. "Yes, I think it will be fine."

"This will be lots of fun! All of us together, it will be the perfect time!" Tohru said with a smile.

"Yea, great." Kyo said grumpily.

"Don't be pessimistic orangey." Arisa said. "It will be a lot of fun."

"I have to agree. The waves swirling around in this room are full of excitement. Except ones from you." She turned to Shigure. "I'm sensing some disturbing waves from you."

He sighed. "I must admit that I am a little sad that I will not be joining you on this trip. The chance to spend some quality time with Tohru and her friends and I am unable to take it."

"Oh, shut up you pervert! The only thing you want is to spend a week in the same house as three high school girls!"

"Alas, you are right. Well I must get back to work. My faithful readers are waiting."

"Don't you mean that your editor will kill you if you don't give her something soon?"

"Of course not. I have something to give her. She just doesn't know that. Just a little fun, is all." He said as he vanished from the room.

"This is going to be great!" Tohru said again with a smile.

"Well, I will see you all later." Yuki said with his princely smile as he walked from the room.

"Well we should be going as well, Tohru. Sorry for such a short visit, but we must depart." Hana said as she hugged Tohru.

"Bye Tohru!" Uo said with a smile. "Orangey."

"Yankee." Kyo said.

"Bye guys!" Tohru said with another smile.

Arisa and Hana left Kyo and Tohru all alone in the kitchen.

"Tohru, can I talk to you?" Kyo said quietly.

"Yes?"

He walked over to her. "Will you go out to dinner with me? Like, on a date?"

"Kyo-kun, I don't know what to say." He flinched. "I would love to go to dinner with you." She said she hugged him. "I should finish breakfast."

"Okay. How about tonight?"

"Yea, I guess. That sounds great."

"Great. I'll see you later." Kyo said with a smile as he walked from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Saving Him is a confusing title for now, but its true meaning will be apparent in the later chapters. I hope you like everything so far, I would really like to read your feedback on what you think. So, please R&R. Well, on with the story…

Ch. 2

That night, Tohru was getting ready for her date with Kyo. _I hope he likes me. I hope I don't say anything stupid. I hope I look okay. What should I wear? The red dress? No, I wore that one on my date with…_she took a deep breath _okay. Maybe the black dress? No, that one doesn't look good. I need to look…sexy. NO NO NO! Maybe the white skirt? I wish I knew where he was taking me. _She thought as she stood in front of her closet. She finally decided on the long, flowy, white skirt and the tight pink camisole with a white shrug. She tied her hair in her usual fashion, with white bows, before she headed downstairs.

_She is so beautiful and this time she is dressing up like that for me._ Kyo thought as he walked over to her. He was wearing tan khakis and a blue pinstripe dress shirt that was not tucked in. He handed her the red rose that he had in his hand. "You look wonderful." He said with an awkward smile.

Suddenly there was a bright flash. "I can't wait to show Ayame!" Shigure shouted as he snapped a picture of Kyo and Tohru. "And then he will show Hatori!"

"Shigure you pervert! Give me that camera!" Kyo shouted as he ran after Shigure.

Then, Yuki walked downstairs and over to Tohru. "Have a good time." he whispered as a slight smile lit his face for the second time.

Tohru started crying as she gave Yuki a hug. "Are you sad, Yuki-kun? I didn't mean to hurt you."

He patted her head. "No, no Tohru. You shouldn't cry, you haven't done anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Never fear! The picture has been saved!" Shigure interrupted as he came back into the room without Kyo or the camera.

"Shigure, where did you hide that camera?!" Kyo screamed as he came back into the room.

"Kyo-kun, shouldn't we be leaving now?" Tohru asked quietly.

"You're right, I'll just find it later." He opened the front door. "After you." He said politely.

"Aww." Shigure cried as he whipped out the camera and photographed the scene. "Wait until I show Ayame!"

Kyo just gave him a mean look as he shut the door behind himself.

After a while of walking, Tohru finally asked "Kyo, may I ask where we are going?"

"No." he said simply.

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ah." She said with a smile. "Got'cha."

He looked down at her and smiled. "You are easily entertained, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh," he stopped and stood in front of her, "close your eyes." She did and he took her hands in his.

"Kyo?" she said nervously.

"Trust me." She let him lead her across a grassy field where he stopped a few moments later. "Okay, open your eyes." He whispered.

She opened her eyes to see a checkered blanket with two candles and two plates laid out. "Oh my goodness, Kyo. This is beautiful." She said as a brilliant smile lit her face.

"I thought you would like it." they sat down. "Is everything okay? I figured we could eat and then hang out until we can see the sun rise. I hear it is nice from here."

"That sounds great, I just hope I don't fall asleep." They finished eating and they snuggled together underneath one of the other blankets that Kyo had packed. Tohru ended up falling asleep but Kyo woke her in time to see the sunrise. After, she was too tired to walk so Kyo carried her home.

_She looks so small and fragile. _Kyo thought as he looked down at Tohru in his arms. He actually smiled a genuine smile the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you for reading! Please, review!

"Let's go! We are going to be late!" Arisa yelled up the stairs to Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki who were still getting ready to leave. "We were supposed to leave a half and hour ago!"

"Shut up you damn yankee!" Kyo shouted back.

"Okay, I'm ready." Yuki said politely as he walked down the stairs carrying his and Tohru's suitcase followed by the maiden herself.

"Sorry to make you wait, it was all my fault." Tohru said as she walked up and hugged her friends.

"Nonsense, it was the baka neco. You are fine, Tohru-kun."

"Hey!" Uo said as she greeted Tohru.

"Pleasure to see you in such a good mood." Hana said.

"Hurry up, Orangey!" Uo shouted to Kyo.

"If you say one more thing I'm gunna…" Kyo said a she came down the stairs with his suitcase.

"You're gonna what?"

"Never mind, let's just go!"

"Fine by me." Hana said as she walked out the door followed by Tohru, Arisa, Yuki, and Kyo.

"Good bye, Shigure!" Tohru shouted back to Shigure who was standing at the doorway crying.

"Have a nice time!" he shouted back. They left and arrived at the summer home a while later. Uo, Hana, and Tohru all slept in one wing and Kyo and Yuki stayed in the other.

"You two can spend some quality time together for the rest of the day and we are going to go down to the beach." Uo said as she ushered Tohru and Hana towards the front door. Tohru was in her polka dotted bikini that she wore the last time she visited. Hanjima was in a black one-piece with a black skirt and black shirt. Uo was in a green bikini and had a wrap around her waist.

"What?!" they shouted in unison.

"We wouldn't want to ruin your time together, isn't that what this trip was about?"

"NO!"

"Then what is it about?"

"Um…" They didn't know.

"I will be right back, you guys stay here." Yuki said as he walked away. He came back a few minutes later with a death look on his face. "We were tricked."

"What?!" Kyo shouted.

"There is no tradition that Shomas go away. Shigure made it up. If you ask me I think he just wanted us out of the house." Yuki said.

"That little perv!" Kyo shouted. "I am going to kill him!"

"Well, as long as we are here, we should enjoy ourselves!" Tohru said cheerfully.

_Leave it to Tohru to take the good from even the worst situation. _Kyo thought. "You're right. Let's go down to the beach."

They started walking down to the beach, but Tohru was walking slower than everyone else so Yuki hung back and walked with her.

"Are you alright, Yuki-kun?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you've seemed a little distracted lately. Is something bothering you?"

_How do I explain to her that I don't know why I am unhappy? I shouldn't worry her with my petty troubles. _"I am totally fine, you shouldn't worry, Tohru-kun."

She smiled. "Well if you want to talk, I would love to listen. Please cheer up, we are going to have so much fun!"

They all arrived down at the beach and the three girls ran into the water. Yuki and Kyo sat on the beach watching.

"If you aren't going to come in the water, then why did you come?" Arisa shouted at the boys.

"I like the sand." Yuki said politely.

Kyo gave her a mean look, "I don't like water."

"You don't have to be mean."

"You don't have to sit here and bother me."

"Not this again." Just then, Yuki noticed a girl sitting all alone down the beach. "I will be right back." He said as he got up. "Watch them closely."

"I will!"

Yuki walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. "Hello."

"Hello." She said quietly.

"My name is Yuki Sohma, and you are?"

"Kohaku Chiba."

"Would you like to join us? I noticed you were sitting by yourself."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea." He stood up and offered her his hand. She carefully laid her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. Her long blonde hair trailed behind her as they walked down the beach back towards the group. Her big blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Tohru noticed Yuki walked towards them with a girl. She was almost as tall as he was, but not quite, and she had long blonde hair. She jumped up and waved her hand in the air. "Hey! Would you like to come hang with us?" she shouted as they reached Kyo.

"Sure." She said with a smile as she took off her shirt revealing pink and green bikini. She turned to Yuki. "Are you going to come?"

"Yea, I guess I will." He said as he stood up.

"Me too." Kyo said as he stood up and followed them into the water.

"Yay, Kyo! I'm so glad you decided to come in!" Tohru said as she saw him walk out towards them. "We were playing tag again. Hanajima-san is it!" Just then Hana touched Tohru with one finger before she quickly ran away. "Aw," Tohru whined, "it looks like I'm it now! I'm going to get you Kyo!" she said as she dove underwater and started swimming towards Kyo. He got away. She kept going after people, but she was too slow, so Uo pretended not to see her so she could tag her. "You're it, Arisa!" she shouted as she tapped Uo on the shoulder.

They played until it was dark and they started out of the water. "I should be going now. Thank you for including me in your fun. Good bye, Yuki." Kohaku said with a smile.

"Good bye, Koha-" he was interrupted when his lips collided with Kohaku's in a kiss. She smiled and waved as she ran down the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you for reading. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was very busy. Well I hope you like it!

Ch. 4

The next morning, Tohru got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. When she walked onto the kitchen, she was greeted by Hana and Uo. "Good morning!" she said with her usual smile. "How are you?"

"What are you doing?" They asked as she started getting pans out of the cabinet.

"I'm cooking breakfast, what would you like?"

"No," Arisa said as she took the pan out of Tohru's hand, "we are on vacation. We will get someone else to do it."

"Who?"

"Shigure said that he was going to pay for us to have a house keeper while we are here to repay us for tricking us. She should be here any minute." Yuki said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh he didn't have to do that. I can do it." Tohru objected.

"You're on vacation, relax." Kyo said as he put a hand on her shoulder after he walked in. The towel around his neck was wet with sweat and the perspiration around his face made it clear that he had been working out.

"Maybe you need to take your own advice, Orangey." Arisa said as she looked him up and down.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring and Tohru walked over and opened the door. When she saw who it was a brilliant smile lit her face. "Good morning, Kohaku! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Honda-san, do you live here? I was scheduled to be the house keeper here. Am I wrong?"

"I believe that we were supposed to have someone arriving, but I didn't know that it would be you. Please, come in." she said with a smile as she stepped aside to let her come in.

"Thank you."

"Hey, everyone, Kohaku is our new house keeper!" Tohru shouted into the kitchen.

"What?" they asked as they stepped into the foyer.

"Yes, I am going to be serving you for the remainder of the week." Kohaku said as she set her suitcase on the floor. "It is understood that I will be living here."

"That is what Shigure said." Yuki said shyly.

"Would you like me to make some breakfast?"

"Yes, how about ramen?" Hanajima asked.

"Sounds good to me." Kyo said as he started towards the stairs.

"I will put your things in your room and then I will come back down and help you!" Tohru said as she held out her hand.

"Thank you, Honda-san." Kohaku said as she laid her purse into Tohru's hand. "I would like to learn the rest of your names now if you don't mind. I apologize, but I didn't catch them yesterday."

"Saki Hanajima."

"Arisa Uotani."

"Kyo."

"And I know Honda-san and Sohma-kun's names." She motioned towards Yuki and Tohru. "Thank you for having me. I will get right on breakfast." She started to walk towards the kitchen. "This is the way to the kitchen, right?"

"Yes. I will get your things up to your room and then later I will show you where it is." Tohru said with a smile as she tried to pick up her suitcase but was unsuccessful.

"I'll get it." Kyo said as he picked up the suitcase with ease. "Just get the other bag." Meaning her purse.

"Okay." She said as she swung her purse around her shoulder and started up the stairs after Kyo.

Tohru and Kyo came down a few minutes later and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some help?" Tohru offered.

"I am fine, Honda-san. Thank you, though." Kohaku said as she stirred the noodles.

"Alirght, then. If you need anything, please feel free to ask."

"I believe that is my line, Honda-san."

She laughed. "Yea, I guess you are right."

"Tohru is having a problem adjusting to not having to do everything." Arisa whispered to Hana.

"Yes, we must convince her to relax." She whispered back.

After breakfast, Arisa asked Tohru, "Hey, Tohru, I was thinking we could go down and sunbathe after breakfast. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun. I will just finish cleaning up theses dishes and-"

Arisa cut her off, "No, you will come now." Arisa said as she pulled Tohru away from the sink.

"Shall we join you?" Yuki asked.

"Sure!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Um…Tohru, one generally sunbathes topless. You wouldn't want tan lines would you?" Hana asked.

"Tan lines are bad, right?" Tohru asked a little confused.

"Yes, tan lines are bad." Arisa said. "Why don't you two join us in about an hour? Kohaku, if you don't have anything to do, you should come to."

"Well, I will have to see. I must keep up with cleaning and cooking and everything."

"Well if you would like to, you are always welcome. Lets go, Tohru." Hana said as she pulled Tohru towards the door.

They got down to the beach and set up their towels. " Topless, eh?" Tohru asked, too shy to take her bikini top off.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We weren't actually planning on it; we just wanted to talk to you without them." Arisa said as she settled on her towel.

"Yuki and Kyo? What could they do?"

"Nothing, we just wanted some girl-time."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Shigure-san." Hana said.

"What about him?" 

"Is he treating you…_properly?_" Arisa asked.

"Yes, of course. What do you mean by that?"

"Well it just seems as though he is paying a little too much attention to you. He doesn't make you feel uncomfortable does he?"

"NO! No, my life at Shigure-san's house is great. There is nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad, really. What do you say that we go play in the water until Yuki and Kyo get here?"

"Sounds like fun!"

That night, long after everyone had gone to bed, Yuki got up and walked downstairs to see Kohaku on her knees scrubbing the floor with a sponge. He walked down and sat on the second to last stair as to not put footprints on the clean floor. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I am just finishing up cleaning the floor."

"It is one-thirty in the morning. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I need to get it done so it will dry before everyone wakes up. I will only be a little longer. You don't need to wait for me. I will only be a few more minutes." She scrubbed her way over to the stairs after thirty minutes.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Oh, goodness, Sohma-kun, you startled me! I thought you had gone to bed thirty minutes ago."

"Here." he offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. "You should get some sleep."

"Thank you." She whispered before she walked upstairs.

The next day it rained all day and everyone was stuck inside so the day passed by very slowly. "Let's play truth or dare!" Arisa suggested to make the time pass quicker.

"Truth or dare?" Tohru asked.

"It's a stupid girly game that involves doing things that you don't want to." Kyo said unexcitedly.

"No it isn't. Hey, think of it this way, you can dare Yuki to do anything you want." Arisa countered.

"Let's play!" he said as his complete attitude changed.

"Yuki, would you like to play truth or dare?" Tohru asked as Yuki came into the living room.

"Sure." He said as he sat down. "Where is Kohaku?"

"I think she is still upstairs, I will go get her!" Tohru said excitedly as she jumped up and ran up the stairs. She came back a few moments later dragging Kohaku.

"I really shouldn't, Honda-san. I have much work to do."

"It will be fun, let's go!" She sat her down on the couch. "Who goes first?"

"I will!" Kyo shouted. "I dare Yuki to…" he paused thinking.

"To what?" Yuki asked growing impatient.

"...to…to…to..."

"You don't even know! I dare Yuki to prank call Hatori-san!" Arisa interrupted.

"Fine." Yuki said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT! A PRANK CALL!" Kyo shouted as he stood up.

"You couldn't think of anything so shut up ORANGEY!" Arisa shouted back as she stood in his face.

"Hello, is Hatori Sohma there?" Yuki asked in the girlish voice he could(which by the way is very girly). He paused. "Hello, Hatori. It is so nice to hear your voice again. I missed you terribly."

"_Who is this?"_

"I think you know. We spent that one weekend together so long ago. I just thought I would call and check up on how you are doing."

"_Hikari?"_

Yuki hung up and tossed the phone on the floor like it was disgusting.

"What happened?" Kyo asked.

"He guessed a name!" Yuki said still staring at the phone on the floor.

Everyone burst out into laughter.

Night came without fail and everyone went to sleep. Yuki had trouble sleeping again so he ventured downstairs. He walked into the foyer to see wet footprints coming in from outside. It was still pouring and the prints looked fresh. He quickly followed them up the stairs and over to the girls wing where they led into Tohru's room. He slowly walked over to the door and pushed it opened to reveal a mess.

The bed covers were on the floor, the lamp was knocked over, papers were thrown about… and Tohru was nowhere to be found.

Thank you for reading! Please review. Flames are accepted but I would appreciate a reason for them, not that I have gotten any. I love constructive criticism, so if you think I could improve in any way, please let me know!

Bookworm22202


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: BEWARE!!!! Foul language and content ahead, please respect my rating and only read if you are over 13. Oh, and Yuki maybe a little OOC in this, but I guess it all depends on who is reading. Anyways, enjoy.

_The bed covers were on the floor, the lamp was knocked over, papers were thrown about… and Tohru was nowhere to be found_.

"Tohru?!" Yuki shouted as he ran down the stairs. "Tohru?! Kyo, get your lazy cat's ass out here!"

"What do you want you damn rat!"

Yuki ran and almost collided with Kyo but stopped right in front of him and sobered. He got a death look on his face and then he carefully whispered, "Someone has taking her, Kyo. Someone has taken Tohru."

"What?!" he shouted as he turned and ran out the door without waiting for a response. Kyo ran out into the yard and tried to follow the footsteps but the rain had washed them away. He looked around but the blinding rain made it impossible to see. "Damn!" He shouted as he ran back into the house. "What do we do?!" He noticed Yuki still standing in the same position as when he ran out of the house. "Damn it, Yuki! What do we do?!"

"Stop yelling, you will wake up the girls."

"Why is he yelling? And where is Tohru?" Kyo and Yuki looked up to see Arisa, Hana, and Kohaku standing at the top of the stairs. They were in their pajamas and looked very tired.

"Someone has taken her." Yuki said somberly.

"WHAT?!" They screamed in unison.

"How could you let that happen?!" Hana screamed as she ran down the stairs followed Arisa and Kohaku.

"Me? What did I do?" Kyo asked.

Arisa walked up to Kyo. "She is our best friend. She saved us. If you don't find her and make sure she is safe, we will be on you like white on rice!"

Kyo turned around and ran out the door again.

"Where is he going?" Kohaku asked.

"Who knows?" Hana said.

"Sohma-kun!" Kohaku screamed as she ran over to Yuki who was collapsing to his knees. She tried to catch him in her arms but he was too big and she ended up having to just help him to the floor. "Sohma-kun, are you okay?!"

He wrapped his arms around her and dug his face into her shoulder. "I don't know what I am going to do. I have to find her."

"Don't worry, Sohma-kun, we will find her."

He slowly sat up and took his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed and waited for someone on the other end to pick up. "We need you up at the summer home. Tohru is missing." He hung up and looked down at the phone in his hands. "I don't know what to do, guys."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she is fine."

Tohru opened her eyes to see…nothing. The room was black and she couldn't see anything. "I'm glad to hear you are awake." She heard a familiar voice say. She could suddenly feel a hand creeping up her leg towards her waist. She kicked but struck air.

"Don't fight it. I know you are taking lessons at that dojo, but I know more than you think. And without your two big strong bodyguards, you are defenseless. How does it feel being completely useless?"

She closed her eyes tight to hold back the tears. _I am NOT useless or helpless. I can do this. All I have to do is remain strong. _"I am not useless or helpless!" she snapped.

He chuckled. "Of course you are not useless." He but his hand back on her leg. "I have lots of uses for you."

Kyo came back at four-thirty in the morning and Shigure, Hatori, and Haru arrived at six o'clock in the morning. They split up and searched until nine o'clock at night but didn't find anything. "Where is my flower?!" Shigure cried as he plopped down on the couch.

"She is not your flower!" Arisa snapped.

Kyo sat out on the porch and stared out at the black night. Hanajima walked out and sat down next to him. "I think you need to come inside and talk with everyone else. The waves that are coming from you are disturbing and I think you should be around other people."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED!" Kyo snapped.

"I think you are on the verge of an emotional breakdown. What was there between you two?"

"Nothing. There was nothing between us."

"You are lying." She said calmly.

"Damn it, are you a mind reader too?!"

"No, I am her best friend."

"I love her."

"I know."

"What?!"

"I can sense those waves coming from you. You really do love her, don't you?"

"Can't you sense it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I thought I would let you tell me." She stood up. "Let's go." He stood up and followed her in.

They walked into see an empty living room. "Where is everyone?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure they are around."

Just then, Shigure, Hatori, Arisa, and Haru came into the room. "Where is Yuki?" Hana asked.

"I thought he went outside with you."

Kohaku ran out of the room and up the stairs. She burst into Tohru's room to see Yuki on the floor holding Tohru's favorite shirt. She ran over and knelt down next to him. "Sohma-kun, are you alright?"

"I don't know where she is, Kohaku. I don't know what to do."

She rolled back onto her heels, looked at him, and smiled. "She really is that important to you, isn't she?"

"Not like you think. She is more like a mother to me. I don't know what I am going to do."

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever monster has her-" she was cut off when Yuki shot to his feet. "What is it?"

"I know who took her!"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Thank you for reading! I am sorry to those of you who are annoyed with my cliffhangers but they are my way of making sure you finish the story, and they are so easy to do and fun to read about. Thank you for the reviews! I have to give credit to frubaforever and Year Of The Cat 678 for their wonderful ideas that have been featured in my story (check out the reviews). Thank you! Oh, and P.S. WARNING! There is foul language and content ahead, please only read it you are over 13! Well then, on with the story…

"_I know who took her!"_

Tohru could feel the hand slowly moving up her abdomen to her breast. She could no longer fight for the bruises and binds were constricting her movements. She blinked to hold back the tears. The cold dampness of the floor against her bare skin made things worse and she needed a miracle. "Please," she pleaded trying to keep the fear from her voice, "don't do it, Daisuke."

Yuki ran out of the room and down into the living room where the others were. "C'mon Kyo." He ordered.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haru asked as Kyo stood up.

"I think I know who took her."

"WHO?!" everyone asked in surprise.

"That piece of shit Daisuke."

_Flashback…_

"_I never want to see you again, and if I hear that you've been spotted by anyone I know, I will personally hunt you down like the animal you are!" Yuki threatened as he dragged him from the room._

_He dragged him down the stairs and out the door where he threw him on the ground. "Now get out of my sight! And remember, I know where you live!" Yuki scolded as Daisuke picked himself._

_He started to walk away but stopped and turned. "You're not going to be around forever. What happens when you aren't there to protect her?"_

"_We will always be here." Yuki glared at him trying to predict his actions but Daisuke walked away. _

_End flashback…_

"I should have known he was going to do something." Yuki said as he finished his story.

"So you know where he lives?" Uo asked.

"Yea, let's go, Kyo." He said as he turned to leave.

"I'm going." Uo said as she stood up.

"No, you will just get in the way."

"He is right, Arisa, two is enough. Bring her back safely." Hana said as she looked at Kyo. He nodded and they left. They arrived at Daisuke's house a half an hour later and walked up to the door. Kyo kicked it down without hesitating and walked in.

Yuki wasn't going to argue with his tactics so they split up and searched the house.

"Nothing." Kyo announced as he walked down the stairs.

"Me either." Yuki said. Then they heard a scream and they looked in the direction of where it had come from. They ran over to the door and once again Kyo kicked it down. As they rushed down the stairs, they came into a basement that was only dimly lit with candles. Yuki quickly ran over to the two figures on the floor and kicked Daisuke in the gut. He was on top of Tohru and she was trying her best to get him off.

Yuki didn't say anything as he started violently hitting Daisuke.

Kyo ran over to the naked Tohru, stripped off his shirt, and handed it to her. He untied her hands and feet before he helped her to her feet. He pulled her and hugged her close. She didn't say anything as she dug her face into his shoulder cavity. He could feel her trembling against him. "Shh." He whispered trying to calm her.

Yuki got up and walked over to them leaving Daisuke half dead on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Tohru cried. "I tried to be brave and I tried to fight back but-"

Kyo cut her off, "Shut up. This wasn't your fault at all." Yuki found Tohru's pants and handed them to her. She put them on and hugged Kyo again. He scooped her up into his arms and Yuki walked back over to Daisuke.

"Seeing as you didn't heed your first warning I don't know why I should kill you right now. I told you I would hunt you down, did you not believe me?"

"Take her and go." Daisuke murmured at a tone almost inaudible. "I wouldn't touch that piece of trash if she was the last living thing on earth."

Yuki kicked his head one more time making him pass out. "She is not trash! But, I will still hold you to that, and that is a promise." They turned and left.

Yuki called Shigure back at the house. "Hey," he whispered as to not disturb the sleeping Tohru, "we've got her. She is pretty beat up but otherwise she should be fine. I don't think she wants to face anyone right now so when we get there don't be in sight. We will clean her up and put her to bed and in the morning Hatori can check her out and make sure everything is okay. We will be there in fifteen minutes. Good bye." He hung up. He dialed Hatori. "Hatori, I need you to be at the summer home first thing in the morning, preferably before the sun rises. Tohru has been beaten and…" he couldn't finish.

"_I've got it. I will be there." Hatori said before he hung up. _

Kyo looked down at Tohru. _Why couldn't I have protected you? You are supposed to protect the one you love. I love you so much, Tohru Honda. I will never let you out of my sight again. _

Sorry it is so short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Please review! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: In this chapter, Hatori treats Tohru. I'm not a doctor so if my treatment options sound a little farfetched I'm sorry. I just put down what seemed logical. I did do a little research though, about the pneumonia part. But everything else is out of my head. Thank you to all my reviewers (and those of you who read but don't review). I have recently been told that I should write more and more often. In response to those I say that I am trying my best and updating once a day is all I can do (the whole time I have been posting I have only skipped one day, yay me! Well that could mean I'm obsessed, but I like thinking that I am just a dedicated writer). I am sorry if you think it is not enough but it's all you're getting. On with the story…

Ch. 6 

Tohru woke up the next morning. Her body was sore and bruised and she felt like she had been run over by a train. _It was just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream. It was-_ She opened her eyes to see Hatori sitting in the chair resting his head on his hand propped up on his elbow. His eyes were shut and she figured he was sleeping. She slowly threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up quietly.

"How do you feel?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I'm fine, really. You didn't have to come. I'm really okay."

"No you aren't." he said as he opened his eyes. "I briefly looked over you while you were sleeping. I know you have at least one broken rib, and your arm may be broken. Besides that, the bruises, and that black eye, you are fine, but I need to take a closer look."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she sat down back on the bed. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" he asked alarmed as he stood up.

"My body. Physically and mentally. I can't face them. I've been so ungrateful. I just can't protect myself. I am so pathetic." She cried. "That's it. I need to just leave. All of the Sohma's would be better off without me."

"That's not true." He said simply as he moved to sit down on the bed beside her. "Kyo-kun needs you. He loves you. They actually worked together to…help you." He avoided using the word "save". "I have never seen them get along so well, even with the occasional fit. Yuki-kun needs you too. You are like a mother to him. What would he do without you? Shigure needs you. Before you came all they ate was take out. Rin needs you. You broke the curse for her and she is doing so well now. What about Kisa? Are you going to deny her of her big sister?"

She took a deep breath. "I didn't-" she suddenly buckled over in pain with a scream as she grabbed her abdomen. "My rib…it hurts."

"Lie back." He ordered as he rushed over to the chair. He took a shot out of his bag and gave it to her. "You are going to go numb and you will not be able to move. Don't panic. It will stop the pain until I can do something long term to help." Just then Kyo rushed in followed by Yuki, Arisa, Hana, Shigure, and Haru.

"We heard her scream, what did you do?" Kyo asked as he ran over to Tohru, upset because he let her out of his sight and she needed him. She just smiled and looked up at him, unable to move.

"She can't move." Hatori said as he looked through his bag.

"WHY NOT?!" Kyo screamed.

"I've numbed her entire body. A little drastic, I know, but she didn't give me much notice. It should ware off in about fifteen minutes. I didn't give her enough to last for long. That gives me just enough time to try and help her so if you don't mind." Hatori said as he shoved Kyo out of the way and looked down at Tohru. "I'm going to need to push your shirt up so I can look at your stomach." He carefully pushed Tohru's shirt up to right below her breasts. He delicately felt her rib cage revealing more broken ribs. "My fist estimate was wrong, I'm afraid. Two of your ribs are broken. I can't rap them because that could cause pneumonia. All I can do is give you medication to numb the pain, ones that you will be able to function off of. Tell me when you start to regain feeling." He sat down in the chair and pulled out a book.

"WHAT?!" Kyo shouted. "She has two broken ribs and all you are going to do is read a book?! She could be in pain! She could not be able to breath. Aren't you going to check and make sure nothing else is wrong?!"

"Feel free to address her directly. You can ask just as well as I can."

Arisa and Hana rushed over to her bedside. "How are you? How badly did he hurt you? I am going to kill him!" Arisa said.

"That bastard, Daisuke!" Hana said.

"Please, let's just forget it ever happened." Tohru said quietly.

"Whatever you want, Tohru, but remember that just because we are forgetting it happened doesn't mean that we will let him get away with it."

"Isnt that what forgetting it ever happened means?" Haru chimed in. Uo shot him a mean glare. "Okay, then, never mind." He took a few steps backward.

"We will avenge you, Tohru." Arisa said. "That jerk hurt you and violated you, HE WILL PAY!"

"I'm fine, really. I would hug you but…"

"Don't worry. I'm just so glad you are okay!" Hana said as she threw herself onto Tohru. "I will hug you for you!"

"Hana-chan, please. I think you might be hurting me."

"Do you feel anything?" Hatori asked as he looked up from his book.

"Not yet, but I think it might be starting to ware off."

"That's good." He put the book the down and started searching through his bag again. He pulled out a bottle and set it on the table next to him before he picked up his book again. "Tell me when you can feel again."

"Okay."

"How were you feeling before he numbed you?" Kyo asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I am really fine, Kyo-kun. You really shouldn't worry about me."

"I-" he stopped. "Can I talk to Tohru alone please?"

"No." Arisa said simply.

"It's okay, Arisa. I need to talk to him, too."

"If he hurts you, I will kill him!" Arisa said.

"It's alright, Uo. C'mon, let's go." Hana said as she glanced at Kyo. "But, if you hurt her, we will kill you." Hana looked at Kyo as if to tell him what she really meant. _If you break her heart, I will break every bone in your body._

Shigure walked over to her bedside and kissed her hand. "Feel better." He whispered to Tohru. He turned to Kyo. "Don't hurt my flower!" Shigure said as he exited.

"Why does everyone think I am going to hurt her?!" Kyo called after them.

"Whatever." Haru said as he left.

Yuki left without saying anything.

"Call me if you need me or if you start to feel anything. I will be right outside." Hatori said as he walked out with his book in hand.

"We will hear if you scream, Tohru." Uo said as she walked out into the hallway with Hana.

"Finally. Tohru, I love you. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you again. I promise."

"I have something to tell you."

"Anything."

"I'm moving out, Kyo-kun."

He he, another cliffy, sorry. (C'mon you have to admit that they are fun!) Well I hope you like, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Thank you for reading! Please Review!

Ch. 8

"_I'm moving out, Kyo-kun."_

"WHAT?!" She nodded. "You can't!"

"I think I should."

"Why would you think such a crazy thought?!"

"It's not crazy, I really think that this is the best idea."

"Why?!"

"I only cause problems. All I am is a burden. I always seem to be getting in trouble and making you rescue me."

"Maybe I like saving you. Maybe I like playing Prince Charming." He carefully brushed the brown hair from her eyes.

"Why on earth would you want to do that? It doesn't make any sense. You could get hurt or worse…killed."

"You would rather break my heart?"

"We could still see each other at school and outside of school. I just wouldn't live with you."

"Where would you live?"

"I'm not sure yet. I figured I could go back to grandpas until I figure something out."

"That is unacceptable. I won't let you."

"I am going to-" she curled in pain. "Get…Hatori!" she gasped but she was talking to air. Kyo was already out the door and down the hall looking for Hatori. He returned a moment later with the gang minus Haru and Shigure and Hatori gave her some pills. She remained in the fetal position.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Uo asked with terror in her voice.

"You have to give it a minute to take affect." Hatori said.

"That isn't good enough! She is in pain! Can't you do anything?!"

"You have to be patient."

"Tell that to her!" she pointed to Tohru who was still writhing in pain.

"I'm…fine." Tohru gasped. "Really…I'm fine." A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and lied back onto her pillows. "I think it is starting to kick in." She blinked to keep back a tear.

"Don't lie, Tohru." She turned to Hatori. "HELP HER!" she demanded.

"There is nothing I can do. Give it a few minutes." A few minutes later Tohru was fine. She even sat up for a second.

"I'm really fine, guys." Tohru said with a big smile.

"_Now_." Uo said as she shot Hatori a mean glance.

"Don't look at me like that!" He shot back.

"Stop bickering." Yuki said. "Has anyone seen Kohaku?" he asked.

Hana smiled. "I think she is downstairs making lunch. She was so worried about Tohru."

"Then why wasn't she in here?" Haru asked from the doorway.

"She said that Tohru would be overwhelmed from everyone being in here and she didn't want to cause anymore stress."

Kyo got up and moved towards the door. "I will be right back." He left.

"That is so sweet that she is worried about me, but she doesn't have to stay away. How is she?" Tohru asked.

"She's not the one who went missing." Haru said.

Uo punched him on the arm. "Don't be an ass!"

Haru stood up, about to turn Black. "It's okay, Haru, I know what you meant." Tohru said trying to calm him down. He took a deep breath before he sat down.

Kyo walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Kohaku was serving Shigure some tea. "Shigure, can I talk to you?" Kyo asked.

"Is that a question?" Shigure asked.

"No." he said as he turned and left. Shigure got up and followed leaving his steaming tea behind.

"What do you want?"

"Tohru says she wants to move out."

"My flower?! I must talk her out of it!" He turned to run up the stairs but Kyo grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, she only wanted to tell me. I just need you to make it seem like she is useful around the house when we get home. I don't know what to do. She can't leave."

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun, we will stop her. Now if you don't mind, my tea is waiting."

"How are you feeling?" Kohaku asked quietly as she stuck her head into Tohru's room. It was eight o'clock and everyone had just left.

"I'm fine." She replied with her big smile. "Please, come in!" she came in and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to help you with all of the house work, but I've kind of been... busy. I promise tomorrow I will get up bright and early and help make breakfast."

"No you won't."

"Sure I will." Tohru said with a big smile.

"Honda-san, please. You only have three days left on your vacation before you return home. You are not to do any work whatsoever, if that is okay with you."

"Thank you." She smiled and yawned. "I think I am going to go to bed now, good night."

"Good night, Honda-san."

Sorry it is so short. The true meaning of the title is soon to be revealed so please, keep reading and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Dear **spottingsencerely**, I do realize that normally if Tohru hugged Kyo he would be a cat, I have read the manga. BUT this is the sequel to a Fruba Tale, which you obviously didnt read, and in the second chapter of that the curse was broken. You also didnt read the summary or the Authors note in the begining of the first chapter or you would have known that this was a sequel. Thank you for pointing that out, though.

Authors note: To everyone else that knows what is going on: I'm so sorry…I couldn't remember the name of the high school that they go to so I just sort of went around actually saying it. If anyone wants to inform me of it I will be happy to rewrite it but until then…ON WITH THE STORY…

The next morning, Tohru got up and went to find Hatori. "Hatori-san?" she asked as she knocked on his door.

"Come in, Tohru."

"I was just wondering if I could have anymore if that medication that you gave me yesterday. My ribs hurt again."

He handed her two pills and a glass of water. "I was expecting that you would. I'm glad to see that you can walk without them, though. That is good."

She smiled. "I'm a fast healer." She took the pills.

"Yes. Everyone else is downstairs. You should go join them."

"What about you?"

He smiled. "I am enjoying my peace, but I will be down a little later."

"Okay." She smiled and left. After she walked into the kitchen, Yuki asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You really shouldn't worry about me."

"We heard on the news that a certain kidnapper was arrested last night." Uo said

She smiled without mirth. "That's good."

"No it isn't! I should have gotten to him first!"

"We all should have." Kyo said.

"I'm just glad to see that you are okay!" Kohaku said with a big smile as she took something off of the stove.

"Thank you." Tohru said as she sat down at the table.

"Haru and Shigure are going to be heading back after breakfast. Hatori will stay just in case you need him." Yuki said.

"Only if he wants to, if not he can leave."

"I think he said he was enjoying his quiet time. I'm not sure how quiet it is going to be around here. The waves I am sensing are full of anxiety." Hana said as she sat down next to Tohru.

"Great." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Tohru-kunnnnnn." Shigure sang as he walked in.

"Yes, Shigure?" Tohru said as she stood up and faced Shigure.

"I am going to miss you." He hugged her tight.

"Shigure….You're hurting me."

Yuki kicked Shigure in the side. "Moron!"

"Oww." He cried as he released Tohru.

"Are you alright, Tohru?" Kyo asked, concern clear in his voice, as he rushed over to her. Everyone stared at him in disbelief except Hana and Yuki. "I mean, suck it up squirt." He turned to walk away but Tohru grabbed his arm. She looked him in the eyes as if having a secret unspoken conversation. "I love you." He whispered.

"Louder, so everyone can hear." Hana prompted.

"I love her." he said, still looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too." She leaned in and gently hugged him. Yuki walked from the room.

"What's his problem?" Haru asked.

Tohru let go of Kyo and followed him out. "Are you alright, Yuki-kun?"

He took a deep breath before he turned around to face her. "I'm fine, really."

"You don't look fine."

He walked over and looked down at her. "I am very happy for you and Kyo."

"Oh, no, Yuki, you don't feel that for me, do you?"

He smiled. "No, you are more like a sister to me. I think I am just jealous of what you have. I think that is why I have been so unhappy lately."

"You are unhappy?"

"I didn't mean that." He quickly turned around. "I am always happy."

"It is okay to be unhappy, Yuki. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Nothing," he turned and faced her again, "I am fine, really."

"If that is what you want." Just then Kohaku came over.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He turned and walked upstairs.

"Did I say something?" Kohaku asked.

"No, I think he is just sad." She started to walk after him but Tohru grabbed her arm. "Maybe you should give him some time before you go chasing after him."

"Okay." She turned and walked back into the kitchen. "I should finish cooking breakfast."

Tohru followed her into the kitchen. Shigure came over and kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you in three days, my flower. Oh, how I count the seconds." Kyo pushed him.

"Keep moving, perv!" Kyo said.

"Feel better soon, Tohru." Haru said as he walked past.

"Thank you." She smiled and waved as they left.

"Would you like to go down to the beach?" Hana asked.

Tohru looked shyly away. "Not today, I'm sorry."

Arisa tapped her on the arm. "Her belly is bruised up, she doesn't want people to see."

Hana nodded. "How about some cards?"

Tohru, Hana, Kyo and Uo sat down to play cards at the table. "I am going to beat you this time you damn Yankee!" Kyo shouted. "No dirty tricks!"

"You couldn't beat a rock, Orangey!"

Tohru smiled at the comfort of normalcy. "Would you like to play, Kohaku?"

"No, I think I am going to go upstairs." She left the others playing cards as she ran up the stairs. "Yuki-kun?" she called as she walked through the hallway.

"In here." he said from inside his bedroom. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Are you okay, Yuki-kun?" she asked as she stuck her head in.

"Come in." she came in and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Are you alright?" she repeated.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Fine…"

"May I ask something?"

"Anything."

"Where do you live?"

"Me? Um… I just moved."

"Oh, where are you going to go to high school?"

"Um…I can't remember, I haven't started there yet." He told her where he and the others go. (see, that is the best I could come up with )

"That's it! I think that is it."

"That's nice, we will be classmates."

"That's exciting!"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is."

Thanks for reading! I would like to thank everyone who reads and everyone who reviews, THANK YOU! I hope you liked it. The next chapter is on it's way!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: YAY chapter ten, a mile marker lets celebrate with an action packed chapter! I think Tohru is beginning to get a little OOC. That's not always a bad thing especially here where she is just more level headed. That is a good thing, I can't stand stupid people (they should have to wear signs, he he Jeff Foxworthy) Anyways, see for yourself…

Ch. 10

The rest of the week went by without incident and the trio arrived back home early on the seventh morning. School was to start the next day and Kyo was worried what Tohru was going to do. Yuki walked inside and Tohru started after him but Kyo grabbed her arm and stopped her in the foyer. They could hear the pounding rain on the ground outside through the open door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Kyo?"

"I was just wondering…what you were going to do." He asked nervously.

She looked at the floor knowing what he meant. "I am going to go stay with my grandfather for a while until I can get out on my own. I really do think it is best."

"I don't. I think this is just silly. Please reconsider."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She walked into the house and up to her room where she proceeded to pack her things up. A tear rolled down her cheek as she collected her things. _I'm really going to miss living here. I really hope I am making the right decision._

"Tohru-kun?" Yuki called as he poked his head into her room. "Kyo told me what you were doing. May I ask why?"

"I think it's best. All I do is cause problems and I always hassle you. This way, we can still be friends and no one has to get hurt."

"You are never a burden, Tohru. You have to believe that."

"All evidence to the contrary, I'm afraid."

"Don't leave, Tohru."

"I'm sorry." She picked up her bag and walked downstairs. "I think it is best this way." She started towards the door.

"My flower! Where are you going?" Shigure asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm moving out, Shigure-san. I am sorry for living off of you for so long, but don't worry. I will repay you back after I save up some more money."

"You can't leave now, it is pouring down rain out there."

She put her jacket on and flipped the hood up. "I will be fine. I will see you guys at school tomorrow!" She smiled and waved as she walked away. The door shut behind her and the three just stood there staring at it.

Yuki turned and walked up to his room and Shigure walked into the kitchen, leaving Kyo still standing there.

_I hope I haven't made a big mistake. _Tohru thought as she walked through the rain, tears staining her cheeks. _I really do love Kyo but it will be better this way._ She stopped and stood under the cover a tree. _I could get him killed. All I ever do is get in trouble. Someday he is going to come after me to save me and won't come back. It is best this way. But, I love him. And he loves me. _A smile lit her face and warmth filled her heart as she thought of the love they share. She turned and ran at a sprint back to the house and burst through the door. _I'm comming back, Kyo!_

"I'm back!" she called as she ran into the kitchen to see Shigure sitting at the table. "Can I stay?!" Shigure smiled and nodded. "Where is Kyo?!"

"I'm not sure." He said as he stared down at his paper. She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Kyo?!" she called. Yuki appeared in the hallway in front of her. "Yuki-kun." She ran up and hugged him, forgetting that she was soaking wet from the rain. "Where is Kyo-kun?"

He hugged her back. "I think he ran out after you. Which is a miracle because he hates the rain." She turned and ran down the stairs and out the door forgetting to put her hood back up.

"Kyo-kun?!" she yelled as she ran in the direction she had gone before. "Kyo-kun, where are you?" she kept running but didn't see him. "Kyo?!"

_God I hope I'm not too late. _Kyo thought as he ran to where he thought Tohru was walking. _She's made a mistake and I will make her realize it if I have to pick her up and carry her back. I love her. I have never felt like this for anyone else. Please come back with me, Tohru. _"Tohru?" he called as he stepped up his run.

"Tohru?" she heard Kyo yell. "Kyo!" she shouted as she ran after him. He stopped and turned around to see her. She could hardly see him through the blinding rain but she knew he was there. She ran up to him and kissed him as he hugged her in his arms. The rain poured down on them as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. She let go and looked at him. "I love you more than anything in the world." She said as she hugged him.

"I love you too." He hugged her back before he scooped her up in his arms. "Let's go home." He carried her though the rain and into the house where he set her back down on the floor. Shigure met them at the door with two towels and handed them each one.

"My flower, you are soaking wet. You are going to catch a cold." They wrapped themselves up and sat down on the couch next to each other. "I'm glad you are back, Tohru." Shigure said as he looked down at her. They both looked like drowned rats with their hair wet and sticking to their face.

Shigure left and Kyo looked down at Tohru. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said as they kissed again.

I hope you like it. I would like votes, yay or nay, on whether Uo should pair up with Hatori. I think they would make a great couple, but you decide. I cant wait to see the results.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: SHUT DOWN! No one liked my idea of Uo and Hatori but that is okay it, was just an idea (well one person did but just to make the story longer but they laughed at my idea). So, back by popular demand, the original Uo pairing, UO AND KURENO!!!!! I have to admit that I don't know much about how Kureno is supposed to act. So, I will have to just wing it. If he seems a little OOC or you have any suggestions, please let me know. Oh, and Motoko is now in class with Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and the rest of the gang. Thank you for reading!!! On with the story…

Ch. 11

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki started off to school the next morning. Kyo was holding Tohru's hand and Yuki was walking silently next to them. They arrived at school and went to their class where they met up with Arisa and Saki. "Good morning, Tohru." Saki said with a smile.

"Yes, good morning!" Uo said happily.

"Good morning, guys!" Tohru said as she sat down. The teacher started to lecture and then there was a knock at the door.

Mayuko walked over to the door and opened it as someone walked in. "Good morning?"

"Hello, my name is Kohaku Chiba, I was told that this is my class."

Mayuko looked at the paper that Kohaku had handed her. "Yes, you are right." She turned and Kohaku followed her into the classroom. "Have a seat over there behind Yuki Sohma. Raise your hand." She pointed to Yuki and he blushed as he raised his hand.

Motoko glared at her as she quietly sat down at her desk.

"Good morning, Kohaku." Yuki whispered.

She smiled. "Good morning, Sohma-kun."

"Do you know this girl, Yuki-kun?" Motoko glared.

"We've met." Kohaku said quietly.

Not wanting to cause Kohaku trouble on her first day, Yuki said "We passed each other in the hallway, but before today, we've never met."

Kohaku looked sadly down at her desk. "Yes, just in the hallway."

"Good." Motoko said as she turned around in her seat back to face the front.

After school, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were walking home when Kohaku ran to catch up with them. "Sohma-kun, wait!" she shouted as she ran up to Yuki.

"Yes, Kohaku?"

"Do you not wish to be friends?" Kohaku asked after a moment.

"I didn't want you to be in trouble with Motoko and…well…this is sort of embarrassing."

"He has a fan club." Kyo laughed.

Kohaku smiled. "That's okay."

"They bothered Tohru up until they figured that we were going out. Tell her."

"Y-yes, they were very worried that I was stealing Yuki-kun away."

"But now I am going to steal you away." Kyo said as he leaned over and kissed Tohru.

"Good bye, Kohaku!" Tohru said with a smile as she let Kyo lead her towards the house.

"Oh, well then, I guess I will leave Sohma-kun alone." She bowed. "Good bye."

"Would you like to come over for dinner? I'm sure Tohru will make something special."

"I really shouldn't. I must get home."

"Where do you live?"

"Um…I live…"

"Do you not know? Are you lost?" Yuki asked concerned.

"My house is that way." She said as she pointed her finger in a general direction.

"That way? The only thing that way is forest. Do you live in a tree?"

She fell to the ground at Yuki's feet. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Sohma-kun. I didn't think you would like me if you knew I was poor. I live in shack with my cat. I guess you don't want me over for dinner now that you know." She stood up but continued to stare down at the floor. "Good bye, Sohma-kun."

Yuki took his finger and lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "I would love for you to stay for dinner."

"Really? Even though I am poor?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't know…"

"How far that way do you live?"

"Not far, why?"

"Why don't you go grab your cat and bring him back to our house for dinner. I know Kyo loves cats."

"Really? I'm sure Kaida would love to come!"

"Kaida? Girl cat? Even better. I'll see you soon then." Yuki smiled and waved as he started off towards his house. Kohaku ran into the forest to her little shack where she quickly grabbed her kitten and ran off towards the Sohma house.

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days and sorry this is so short but I am working on a new chapter. Well I hope you liked it and please review. P.S. Kaida means "Little Dragon". I thought it was cute.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I just want to let everyone know that I read every review and though I may not respond to every one, I still read and appreciate them all. Thank you and on with the story!...

Ch. 12

Kohaku arrived at the house tem minutes later carrying her white cat Kaida. Tohru was frantically trying to make something special for their guests and Kyo was in the kitchen distracting her. Shigure was anxiously waiting her arrival and Yuki was trying to see Kohaku before Shigure did. "Welcome! Right this way!" Yuki said as he ushered Kohaku into the kitchen and past Shigure.

Then suddenly Shigure was in front of her. "It's wonderful to see you again." Shigure said as he kissed her hand.

"Back off, perv!" Yuki threatened. He brought her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She set her cat down on the floor and she immediately ran over to Kyo.

"Aw, she likes you." Kohaku said with a smile.

"Damn, I thought I rid myself of them when the-" he stopped short.

"Is she bothering you?" Kohaku said, concerned, as she jumped up and picked up the cat.

"No, Kyo just is a little shy around cats." Yuki said.

"Shy?"

"Just put that thing outside!" Kyo said.

"Alright, she can go home." She walked over to the door and let the cat outside. "Home." She ordered.

"Will she just go home?" Tohru asked.

"I've trained her well." Kohaku said proudly. "Do you need any help, Tohru-kun?"

"No, I am almost finished. Thank you, though."

"Alright." She sat down at the table next to Yuki where they were served dinner a few minutes later. After dinner, Kohaku helped Tohru wash the dishes before announcing that she had to leave.

"I will walk you home." Yuki said as he picked up his coat.

"Oh, no, Sohma-kun, you don't have to."

"But I want to." He waked her into the forest before she stopped and turned to face him.

"I can go from here."

"Is that your home?" Yuki asked as he looked past her into the forest to see a small shed.

She nodded sadly. He brushed passed her and over to it. He was as tall as it was and it seemed to be leaning slightly to the left. He opened the door, went in, and came back with her things and her cat.

"What are you doing?" Kohaku asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"You are coming to stay at our house."

"No, no, I couldn't possibly!"

"Nonsense." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his house. He went into the house. "We're back." He announced.

"Great to see you!" Shigure said with a smile.

"You planned this?" Kohaku asked, again bewildered.

Shigure nodded and smiled as Kyo and Tohru came into the room.

"We've set up an extra bed in my room, if you don't mind. We will be roommates!" Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo just smiled and nodded. _Another Tohru. _He thought groggily.

_Another high school girl in my home! _Shigure thought anxiously.

_A roommate! _Tohru thought excitedly.

Yuki smiled and led her up to her room.

Sorry it is so short. I am having serious writers block. Any suggestions?


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Um….about the comment about getting Tohru pregnant…I don't think it is going to happen, sorry. I'm not a fan of teenage pregnancy. Besides, what kind of father would Kyo make? This is the final chapter, I'm afraid. Please Review and tell me what you think. Anyways, Thanks soooo soooo mcuh for reading, on with the story. OOO Ch. 13!!!! YukixMotoko fans beware…

CH. 13

The four started to school the next day. Kyo was holding Tohru's hand like he did every morning and Yuki was walking next to Kohaku.

"What is wrong, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked because Yuki was unconventionally quiet.

"Nothing." _What is wrong?_ Yuki thought helplessly.

"I don't believe you, Sohma-kun. Please tell us." Kohaku said with concern on her face.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Really, I'm really fine." A wave of warmth washed over him as he looked down at Kohaku.

"Whatever." Kyo said as they approached the school building. The four walked in together and Motoko was very angry at the sight. Yuki and Kohaku sat down next to each other and started talking when Motoko came over.

"I thought you said that you didn't know her, Yuki-kun." Motoko said angrily.

"I'm sorry, we were just talk-" Kohaku started.

Yuki cut her off, "Back off Motoko."

Motoko stood there in complete shock. "But…but Yuki-kun… I'm the head of your fan club. You couldn't possibly want her over me?" She pleaded.

Yuki put his head on his hands. "You are a very nice girl, Motoko, but I don't like you like that. I like Kohaku so if you don't mind…" Kohaku sat there as her cheeks turned bright red. Motoko quietly took her seat. After school, Kyo and Tohru went out to a movie leaving Kohaku and Yuki to walk back together.

"Sohma-kun, something is bothering you. Please tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else. I mean, by the way you talked to…Is something wrong?" Kohaku said as she stopped and faced Yuki.

He smiled and looked down at her. "Not anymore." He leaned over and kissed her. "Akito is gone, I am free. He can't dictate our lives anymore."

Kohaku just looked at him, not know what he was talking about.

"What I am trying to say is that I like you, Kohaku. I like you a lot."

She blushed as she looked down at the ground. "I like you too, Sohma-kun."

"Yuki." He corrected.

"Yuki-kun." She smiled.

Uo and Hana started walking to the Ramen shop where they often ate lunch. They rounded the corner and Hana stopped. Uo turned to face her. "What is it?" she asked with concern on her face.

"Will you go in and get us a table, I will be right there."

"Um…okay." Uo said as she walked into the restaurant. Suddenly she stopped, eyes wide in shock. Sitting at the table was none other than Kureno Sohma. He looked up to see her come in and motioned for her to come over and sit down. She looked back into the street to see Hana smile and then walk quickly away. She turned and walked over to sit down in front of him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you." He said awkwardly.

"Ha!" Uo said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Really, but I have a legitimate reason."

"This better be damn good."

"I was not permitted to love."

"What?" She said in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yes, Akito wouldn't allow it. But now, he has passed away and I have moved out of the Sohma estate. I was afraid he would hurt you. I really liked you." He paused, waiting for a reaction but when he didn't get one, he continued. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"I am sitting here, aren't I?" she smiled.

"You never had any intention of turning me down, did you?"

She shook her head. "I just wanted to hear what you had to say. Did you get Hana to…"

He nodded his head. "I didn't think you would come by your own free will."

"You aren't going to run away again, are you?"

"You couldn't chase me away with a stick…or a rusty metal pipe."

Authors note: I know I know, the message I wanted to convey wasn't as strong as I had imagined. But anyways, it was supposed to be that Kohaku saved Yuki from a life of sadness and regret. So, all lose ends are tied up. I guess what I am trying to say is…uh…FIN!


End file.
